Young Guns
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Ann and Kelsey have been friends for a few years. Kelsey's cousin has asked them to participate in a "period play" but the girls never make it to rehersal. What happens when the girls are sent back in time and have a run in with none other than Billy the Kid and the rest of the Regulators? (my first yg ff, so be nice!)
1. Chapter 1

***I do NOT own Young Guns! All rights go to their respective owners! This is for recreational purposes! I only own the OCs in the story! Enjoy! Read and Review!***

(This takes place during the Young Guns Movie. I've only added in a couple of new characters.)

* * *

"What's the plan?" asked Kelsey.

"Evelynn said that we have to help with the period play," said Ann.

"Really?" asked Kelsey dropping her notebook on the table. "I don't want to help with that. Can't she strong arm someone else to do it? Doesn't she have enough lackeys to do it without pulling in us?"

Ann laughed. "Surprisingly, or not so, her friends are all on "holiday" with their families that weekend according to her. So we're stuck doing it."

"Can't we go on holiday? I'm sure I can think of somewhere we can go," said Kelsey.

Ann shook her head. "She's your cousin. I should be the one complaining."

"Yeah, but I've known her longer. I'm allowed to complain about her," laughed Kelsey. "Come on, might as well get down to the dress shop. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right!"

Ann laughed as she grabbed her coat and followed her roommate out the door.

* * *

"OOO! I like this one!" said Kelsey running through the dress shop looking at different dresses.

Ann shook her head as she made her way to the counter. The shop attendant was laughing at Kelsey when Ann arrived.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're doing the period play," said Ann. "KELSEY! Jesus…"

Kelsey stopped mid run and smiled at both women before she started to seriously peruse the dresses. The attendant nodded her head.

"Then you two must be Ann Wheeler and Kelsey Dodge," said the attendant.

Ann nodded her head.

"Eve called in yesterday saying you would be stopping by. I've got a few pulled in the back for y'all to look at," said the attendant.

"Kels!" shouted Ann. "This way."

Kelsey put a 1920s dress back on the rack and followed her friend through the "Employees Only" door. They were led into a small room that had two racks of dresses. Ann smiled as she looked over them.

"Just holler if you need anything," said the attendant. "My name is Bridgett."

Ann and Kelsey nodded as they started for the dresses.

"Which one is ours?" asked Kelsey looking at one of the racks.

"We get to pick," said Ann.

"Sweet," said Kelsey pulling a dress off to look at it better.

* * *

"I_ love_ this dress," said Kelsey spinning around.

The dress she was wearing was a maroon afternoon dress. She had on a pair of black side button boots. She was in the process of pulling her hair back into a bunch of bobby pins. Ann chuckled as she walked out of her dressing room. She was in a green afternoon gown.

"Did you..," said the attendant walking into the room. "I guess you found everything okay."

"Yes," said Kelsey as she spun around in the dress again.

Ann rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair into an up do. "How much do we owe you?"

"Eve already covered everything. I can have my guys bring the dresses by the rehearsal studio later today," said Bridgett.

"What?" said Ann looking at the woman through the mirror.

"Eve bought them all," said Bridgett. "It cost a pretty penny, too, but apparently she wants several costume changes throughout the day."

"Really?" said Kelsey looking at Ann. "this is what you got me into?"

"She's your cousin," said Ann. "Thank you. I will let Evelynn know when we see her later today."

Bridgett nodded and walked out of the room. Kelsey looked at herself in the full length mirror while two women packed the dresses into trunks.

"As much as I don't like you right now," she said. "I still like this dress.

"Come on," said Ann. "We need to hurry if we are going to make the rehearsal meeting."

Kelsey sighed dramatically as she followed her friend out of the shop.

* * *

Kelsey's blonde hair blew around as they walked down the street. Her five foot five frame was that of an athlete. She had been on the track team when she was in high school. She had a tiny waist before she put the dress on and the dress made it look like she didn't have one to begin with. The only problem she had found with the dress was that her chest didn't fit quite right in it. She had to have one of the store attendants help her into it and button it up for her. Otherwise she'd never have gotten into the dress at all.

Ann was a few paces ahead of her. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a similar style as Kelsey's. Ann stood five foot seven inches, and with her boots it put her at five foot nine. She, too, had an athletic body. But unlike Kelsey she didn't have to work for hers. Hers had come naturally. She was part Native American. She shared her mother's tan skin and dark hair, but she was completely her father's daughter. Her mother had left them when she was still little and she only knows what she looks like from pictures. She'd found out later that she was Navajo after talking to a few people in her neighborhood. They'd seemed to settle in a neighborhood that was populated mostly by Navajo Indians.

"Slow down," said Kelsey as she tried to catch up with her friend. "I can barely breathe in this dress."

"Then why did you pick that one instead of one that your boobs could fit into?" asked Ann stopping.

"Hush," said Kelsey. "That dress makes you look even darker than you already are. Damn, I wish I could get as tan as you."

Ann rolled her eyes. Kelsey had been trying to tan since they'd first met, but because Kelsey's mother had red hair, she'd not able to hold a tan long and she usually burns first. She's all but given up on it.

"Come on. We're almost there," said Ann.

As they turned the corner a gust of wind blew dirt up into the and into their faces. The both started coughing and trying to wave the dirt from their faces so they could see. Once the dust settled they looked around. Their scenery had changed, dramatically.

"I...uh…," started Kelsey. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"So I'm Toto now?" asked Ann looking at her friend. "And what gave that away?"

About that time there was a gunshot. Both girls turned to see a young man run out of a building and down the street. Three men exited the same building only a few moments later.

"Does this look familiar to you?" asked Kelsey watching the boy dart through the people.

"Only one way to find out," said Ann making her way down the street after the young man.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter...I"m working on the second one now (12/23/12). Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

As the girls neared the cow pen a wagon pulled up to it. There were two men in the buggy. One was an older gentleman and the other was quite younger than the first. Possibly in his early twenties. The young man hiding in the cow pen climbed out and into the buggy. As it started to pull away the young man with the shotgun turned back to see Ann and Kelsey standing there. As he went to smile Kelsey gripped Ann's arm before she fell to the ground.

"John, stop the buggy," said Doc as he jumped from the wagon.

He tossed the gun to the old man as he made his way to the women.

"Is...Is she okay?" he asked Ann.

"I…I don't know," said Ann fanning Kelsey's face. "She was fine a minute ago."

"Why don't you help the young miss into the wagon, Mr. Scurlock," said the old man. "And then we will attend to her friend at the house, hmm?"

Doc nodded. He picked up Kelsey and laid her on the floor of the wagon. Ann was only a few feet behind him. She'd already had her foot up on the small step when Doc turned to help her. She smiled meekly at him and accepted his hand. The other young man, from the cow pen, moved away from the women as Ann sat down to cradle Kelsey's head in her lap.

* * *

The ride was a long one and Kelsey still hadn't woken up. As they made their way down a hill a group of people came into view. Ann kept her mouth shut as they neared the house.

"Who are them?" asked the boy.

"They, William," said the older gentleman. "Who are they. They are the boys of the dregs. The flotsam and jetsam of frontier society, if you will. We've got room in the bunk house, my young man. If you don't want to stay, the Santa Fe runs out of Albuquerque in the morning," he said as he pulled the buggy up to the bunk house. "If you do wish to stay, well, we have just the job for you."

John stepped down from the buggy and walked to the back end. He held out his hand and helped Ann from the buggy. He grabbed Kelsey and picked her up and made his way towards the main house with Ann in tow. She tried to keep her eyes on his back and not stare at the men who were staring at her.

* * *

"Your friend should be just fine," said John after he laid Kelsey on the bed. "She just need to be in, *ahem*, more comfortable clothing."

Ann blushed at his meaning and nodded her head. A few moments later the man that had been with him in the buggy walked in with a trunk. He set it at the foot of the bed before he quickly walked out. John shut the door behind him as he left. Ann turned to her friend and practically ripped the dress from her. She grabbed the pitcher of water on the stand next to the window and poured it on her face. She would have to remember to change the linens before everyone went to be that night.

'HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" shouted Kelsey as she came too, sitting up on the bed.

"I think they heard you," said Ann.

"Who? What?" said Kelsey wiping the water from her face.

It was then that she got a good look at her surroundings.

"So, we're not in Kansas anymore?" said Kelsey.

"Pretty much," said Ann sitting down next to her.

"Clothes?" asked Kelsey.

Ann nodded to the trunk. Kelsey stood up and started to rummage through the dresses. She finally pulled one out and started to redress.

"Why does a man, who lives with men, have women's clothes?" asked Kelsey as Ann buttoned the dress.

"I'm sure he had a wife," said Ann. "Or they were his mothers. Who knows, and don't ask him. It's rude."

Kelsey rolled her eyes as she fixed her hair. "So what do we do now? We're probably miles from town and hundreds of years from a cell phone."

"We're just going to have to stick it out until we can figure out how we got here. Now, I don't know about, but I'm hungry."

Kelsey nodded and followed Ann from the bedroom. The men had cleared out except for Mr. Tunstall. He was sitting in a rocking chair looking at the fire.

"I see you are a wake," he said. "Feeling better, yes?"

"Um, yes. I am, thank you," said Kelsey. "Thank you for the dress."

"You're very welcome. It belonged to my late wife," he said. "I'm glad to see it is getting some use."

Kelsey smiled sheepishly at him.

"Now, the boys are out working and I have some things to see to as well," he said standing up. "Please make yourself at home. Supper will be at seven o'clock."

He nodded to them before he left the building.

"Now what? We've got three hours until dinner," said Ann.

"Cook," she said nodding to the kitchen.

"I barely know how to cook in our own time, let alone in this one!" said Ann following her friend into the kitchen.

"I do," she said grabbing a few pots. "Go get some water. Or see if you can get one of them boys to do it for you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked looking at the buckets.

"Bat your eyelashes, shake your chest," said Kelsey. "I don't care, just do it."

Ann groaned as she grabbed the bucket and made her way out the back door.

Kelsey was hallway through chopping vegetables when the door opened again. Ann walked in with a smile on her face but no buckets. Kelsey was about to protest when she saw one of the boys walking in behind her with the buckets. He set them down on the counter next to the vegetables pot before he took his hat off and smiled at the girls before he left.

"Well?" asked Kelsey.

"I didn't do anything. He just came over and insisted that he do it for me," said Ann with a smile.

Kelsey rolled her eyes as she went back to working on supper.

* * *

"Well, look at those appetites," said John as everyone ate.

Sitting at the head of the table was John. To his right was Richard (Dick), then Josiah (Doc), then Billy. On John's left were Steve, Charlie, and then Chavez. The girls were sitting at the other end of the table squished in close so they could all fit. At one point Steve went to grab a piece of bread and Charlie smacked his hand. The girls were a little shocked at the manners that some of the men possessed.

"William" said John. "Have some more."

Billy nodded and dished more food on his plate.

"Ladies, this is a very good meal," said John. "Thank you, but you did not have to cook. You are guests in this house."

Kelsey smiled. She was sitting next to Chavez. "It was our pleasure. You didn't have to help us, and it gave us something to do in the meantime."

John nodded with a smile and the meal progressed. The boys started talking about work and the girls started to tune them out when Steve and Charlie started laughing.

"What's so jolly funny, Master Stephen?" asked John. "That's not proper table manners."

"Got away with hogs," whispered Charlie which sent them both into another round of laughter.

"Congratulations Charles. You and Stephen will be doing the dirty crockery alone this evening," said John.

"Sorry John, stuck me funny," said Charlie.

"And to William, both of you," said John.

"Apologies William, just hacking on ya. That's all," said Charlie.

"Yeah, we's just hacking on ya," said Steve.

The girls shared a small smile as they continued to eat.

"Rumor has it that you killed a man, Billy," said Dick. "You don't seem like the killings sort."

"Yeah, Billy. What'd you kill him for?" asked Steve around a mouth full of food.

Billy sat there a moment before he answered. "He was hacking on me."

Steven swallowed his food and looked warily at Charlie who had done the same thing. Chavez had a smug look on his face at the comment and Ann could see the small smile on John's face.

* * *

Dinner was over and the girls offered to help with clean up but John sent them off into the living room. Ann took a seat in one of the chairs while Kelsey sat down on the edge of the hearth next to the fire. Slowly the men came into join them. The only ones to stay behind were Doc and Dick. They sat at the table. Doc had a book in his hand while Dick looked on at the group by the fire.

Billy was sitting cross legged on a trunk. Steve was sitting at the far end of the heart while Charlie was sitting on the bench in front of the fire. John had taken up his spot in the rocking chair again while Chavez had sat down on the other end of the fireplace. John handed a newspaper to Steven and told him to read.

"There are…plenty of men…who will never…susseed…" read Steve

"Succeed," corrected John.

"Who will never succeed…anywhere…" continued Steve.

"Got a whole room full of them here," said Dick from the dining table.

There was a chuckled from a few of the men.

"Well done," said John with a smile on his face. "William."

Steven tried to hand the paper off to Billy but he refused.

"Well, excuse me Billy," said John. "Very sorry to offend you. But we congregate in here to learn to read and write. You need more than skill with a firearm to succeed in the New World, Billy. So take up the Journal and start where the other boy left off. Or you can go back to your home on the streets."

Billy took the paper from Steve and started to read, "Young men who don't know how to do any kind of business and have no energy or application had better stay at home near their relatives so they can be taken care of."

Doc and Richard looked surprised at how well Billy could read.

Billy continued, "They are not wanted here and will only come to grief. But men of enterprise are practically sure of success."

Billy folded the paper and tossed it down.

"Splendid," said John. "A splendid reading, William. Thank you. Good night, gentlemen."

John walked from the room. A moment later he returned, "Ladies, there is an empty bunk house if you wish to sleep there tonight."

"Thank you," said Ann.

John nodded his head as he left the room. Ann stood up and straightened her skirts before she turned towards the door. Kelsey reluctantly stood up to follow.

"Allow me to escort you to your bunkhouse," said Charlie practically tripping over himself to open the door for them.

"Thank you," said Ann as she walked through the door.

* * *

Once the girls were settled and sure that the boys had gone to bed they undressed and climbed into bed.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kelsey.

"Try not to get wrapped up in this," said Ann. "You know as well as I do how it ends."

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Yeah.

After a moment Kelsey chuckled. "Charlie seems to like you."

"Don't get involved!" said Ann as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I', so sorry for taking this long to post! Everything got a way from me. Its not easy to find time to write with a new baby! Anyway, here is chapter two, i'm writting chapter 3, but my disc is messing up so it may be a while before i'm able to get that one posted. But until then, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls woke early the next morning. At some point the trunk had been placed outside the bunkhouse door. They pulled it into the building and they each pulled out a dress. Once they were dressed and ready for the day they left the building and made their way to the main house. When Kelsey opened the door the smell of coffee hit her in the face. They walked into the dining room and saw that the boys were sitting at the table.

"OH! I didn't realize we over slept!" said Kelsey.

"No, you are right on time. We were about to say the blessing," said John.

Charlie quickly stood up and pulled Ann' chair out for her. She smiled as she sat down at the table. He then turned to do the same for Kelsey.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

John nodded to Charlie and said the blessing. Breakfast was a quiet meal and when they had finished the men quickly left to start their morning chores.

* * *

The girls had convinced John to let them clean up since they were late to breakfast. He nodded and left the house. They were in the middle of drying to dishes when Ann saw a group of men come over the top of the hill.

"Uh-oh," said Ann.

"What?" said Kelsey.

"Trouble has arrived," she said pointing out the window.

"Shit," said Kelsey.

They set the dishes down and watched the events unfold. Of course Billy had disappeared when the men had showed up.

After a few tense moments the group rode off and the Regulators went back to work.

* * *

By mid-morning the girls had cleaned up the main house. John was delighted to see the place clean. They were sitting around the fire when there was a knock at the door. John stood up and answered it.

"Mr. Tunstall, my name is J. McCloskey. I, uh, heard you were having some trouble finding help," he said.

"McCloskey? You're one of Murphy's boys, aren't you," said John.

"Uh, used to be," he said. "He fired me. I called him a fat sow," he said with a chuckle.

Ann and Kelsey rolled their eyes as they listened from just inside the doorway.

"Can you believe this guy," whispered Kelsey.

"Hush," said Ann.

"Did you?" John thought a moment before saying, "Lovely. Bunk house is over there."

John walked back into the house just as the girls returned to their seats. He had a knowing smile on his face as he sat down and read the newspaper again.

"Ladies, do you fancy a trip into town?" asked John.

"Really?" said Kelsey lighting up.

"Truly," smiled John.

* * *

Billy walked out of the store and tried on his hat. He looked at his reflection in the window. Kelsey and Ann joined him and John a few moments later. They had on new dresses and had ordered more and Johns urging.

John placed a pocket watch in Billy's vest pocket as the girls walked up.

"Don't you clean up well," said Ann with a smile.

Billy smiled before he drew his guns and watched his reflection. He did look good in his new suit.

"Come now. Time to get back," said John. "We have a party to get ready for."

The girls smiled as they climbed into the buggy and took off back towards the house.

* * *

"What is going on out there?" asked Ann as she looked out the window.

All the boys had cleaned up and were wearing their nicest clothes. Chavez was throwing his knives at the well bucket. All of a sudden gunshots rang out. Ann and Kelsey dropped behind the counter and only emerged when they head Billy laughing.

"We should've seen that coming," laughed Kelsey.

"Shush," said Ann.

John ran out of the house, "Regulators!"

Billy stopped laughing as the guys pulled themselves together.

"Let's dance," John said with a smile. "Ladies,"

Ann and Kelsey walked out of the house. Billy smiled at them as he climbed off the roof. They both gave him a disgusted look as they climbed on the back of the wagon.

* * *

By the time they had reached the party it was almost dark. They could hear the music playing and the girls smiled as they drew near. The wagon barely stopped when they were clamoring to get down. Charlie about fell off his horse to be the first to help. Chavez walked over and extended his hand. Kelsey smiled and took his as he helped her down.

The girls were quickly swept away to dance with the men at the party. They couldn't help themselves and let loose and had some fun.

* * *

"Hello, boys," said Ann as she sat down next to Steve, Charlie, and McCloskey.

Charlie turned white but stood up and dusted off his hands. "Could I have tis dance?"

"I'd be delighted," laughed Ann as she drug him out by the fire to dance.

* * *

Kelsey watched Doc asked the Asian girl to dance. She also watched as Billy introduced himself to Pat Garrett. She rolled her eyes at the interaction. She was getting tired and was hoping that they would leave soon. Her feet were killing her too. She wasn't used to wearing shoes like this. Hell, she barely wore shoes in her own time. She preferred to run around barefoot if she could.

"Having a good time?" asked John walking over to her.

"Yes," she said. "But I'm feeling a bit tired."

John nodded his head. "We will leave shortly. It is the New Year after all," he said with a smile.

Kelsey smiled back. She'd forgotten that this was the New Year party.

_Great_, she thought. _I know what happens next._

* * *

Ann had found Kelsey and was sitting off to the side watching everything when they saw a man deliberately run into John. They stood up and made their way over. Charlie beat them to it, though. In fact, all the regulators had formed around the man and the nearby table.

"No, no, no," said Charlie. "No. It's you and I," he said. "Right John?"

"Yes, yes, it is," said John.

Charlie took off his coat and handed it to John. The guy took a swing and Charlie punched him a few times in the face. By this time Ann and Kelsey had made their way to the circle. The fight didn't last long before the man fell over one of the chairs. John handed Charlie his coat back. That was when Charlie noticed Ann.

"I, uh, I'm sorry you saw that," he said.

"You are a good fighter," she said. "Nothing to be sorry of."

Charlie smiled as he walked away.

"What happened to not getting involved?" asked Kelsey.

"Hush," said Ann shoving her friend.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted man on stage before he fired his gun. Soon every man there was shooting up in the air.

Kelsey gave a start as the shots started. She could see Chavez smiling out of the corner of her eyes.

"Not used to guns?" he asked.

"No, not really," she said.

"Where did you live that there were no guns?" he asked.

"There were guns," she said. "They were just used for hunting mostly."

Chavez nodded at her explanation.

* * *

The boys were singing "Auld Lang Syne" as they made their way back home. Ann and Kelsey were sitting in the wagon with John when he called to Charlie and Chavez.

"Why don't you take the girls on down to the house? I'm sure they are ready for some sleep," said John.

The boys nodded and helped the girls on the horses. At about that time a quail flew up into the air and then took off after it, Charlie and Chavez included. Billy followed shortly after. Kelsey was laughing as they chased after the bird while Ann was holding on for dear life.

The boys turned when they heard gunshots. Chavez and Charlie took off while Doc tried to wrangle Billy. The smile was gone from Kelsey's face as she held on as they raced across the fields.

* * *

Ann rested her head on Charlie's shoulder while Richard read from the Bible. Kelsey was nowhere to be found, which worried Ann.

"For much as it is pleased, All Mighty God…" continued Richard.

Ann wiped away a tear as she laid a flower on the grave. Kelsey was still missing.

* * *

"Where were you?!" shouted Ann as she pulled Kelsey off to the side.

"Making a few purchases," she said looking over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Alex is talking to the Justice of the Peace about bringing in the men who killed John," said Ann. "What kind of purchases?"

"Just stuff we're going to need," said Kelsey still watching the conversation from afar.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" asked Ann.

"Not one bit," said Kelsey. "Not one bit."

* * *

"Stay at the house!" said Charlie.

"Excuse me?" said Ann turning to look at him. "Was I talking to you? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Look here, woman," said Charlie.

There was a gunshot and Charlie's hat flew off his head. Kelsey had come around the corner on a horse. She was dressed to the nines. She had on a pair of pants and a button shirt. She had her dark hair pulled back in a tie and a hat on her head. She was holding a gun in her hand.

"I suggest you let her do as she pleases," said Kelsey.

"I think I'm in love," said Chavez to Steve.

Steve shook his head at the comment.

"Stick behind us at all times!" shouted Richard as they all mounted up and took off.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find their first victim.

"We have a warrant for Henry Hill. We should find him at the run down whorehouse just over the ridge," said Richard.

It wasn't too long before the shack came into sight.

"Bad medicine, my friend," said Chavez.

"You got that right," said Doc.

"Well, hell Doc. You grew up in a hole worse than that, didn't ya?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, but I've been cultured since," he said staring at the shack.

"Okay. Henry Hill is supposed to have been in there with a lady since noon," said Richard. "We're going to show him the warrant and take him home.

"Yeah. Yeah, we gotta take him," said Charlie hesitantly.

"Hey, uh, Billy. Why don't you go inside have a looksee," said Richard. "Go one Billy. See if Hill's in there. If he is, bring him to us."

Billy took the warrant and rode off towards the shack.

"You know this probably isn't going to go well," Kelsey said to Chavez.

"No, Billy knows he's the law. He will do right," said Richard.

"Bet you a dollar he don't," said Ann rolling her eyes.

"You're on," said Steve.

* * *

"Now what the hell is he doing?" asked Richard as Billy walked out of the shack.

"Still wanna make that bet, Steve?" asked Ann.

"Yeah. I'm still in," he said.

A few moments later a gunshot rang out. Steve let out a curse as they steadied the horses and drew their weapons. Ann and Kelly had their guns drawn as well but stayed towards the back of the group.

A group of men came running out of the shack at the sound of the gunshot. The boys took off shooting at the men. The girls took the odd shot or two from the trees to give the boys a little cover.

Charlie grabbed Billy's horse and took him around so that Billy could jump on. The girls hightailed it out of the trees to catch up with the boys. Kelsey let out a hiss as they took off away from the chaos. Richard started yelling at Billy as they took off back into the woods.

* * *

"_Nine lay dead or at death's door yesterday noon following a gun fight between Lincoln resident Henry Hill, 45, and what patrons have called a kid. A local minor has identified the kid as Henry McCarty, also known as William H. Bonny, 19 or 20. In a flaming shoot out the kid, Billy, killed Mr. Hill then took off an onslaught of Hill partisans. Bringing the damage to 6 verified slayings. Bonny is believed to be the captain of a deputized gang_," read Doc, looking up from the newspaper.

"Shit, Dick," said Charlie. "You send a lamb into slaughter and he walks out a king sheep!"

"El Chivato! Billy the Kid," said Chavez with a smirk.

"Yeah, Murphy is going to want blood, brains, and balls for this," said McCloskey.

Doc said something as he took off towards the end of the wall they were hiding behind. Chavez turned to say something to Kelsey when he noticed a red spot on her shirt.

"Shit!" he said pulling her to the ground.

"Chavez! Can't it wait? I know you like the girl, but damn!" shouted Steven.

"She's bleeding, you idiot!" he shouted as he ripped the bottom of her shirt open. "Get me something to wrap it with!"

Richard pulled a spare rag from his bag and they started to wrap the wound. That was when Ann came back from the store with provisions.

"What are you doing to her?" she asked seeing Kelsey on the ground.

"Uh," said Charlie standing up. "The thing is…well…she's been..."

"She's been shot," said Richard not sparing her feelings.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Ann as she shoved Steve out of the way.

She batted Chavez's hands away from the wound and grabbed her water sack. She poured the water over the wound to try to clean it before she put the rag over the whole. The whole time she was cursing under her breath. When she was finished she got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from one of the bags and then shook Kelsey.

Kelsey groaned and grabbed her side at the sudden motion.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" she shouted.

"Cause you're being stupid!" shouted Ann. "Drink this."

"No," she said turning her nose up to the bottle.

"Either you drink it or I force it down your throat," said Ann. "Those are your only two options."

Kelsey grumbled to herself as she took a large swing of the whiskey.

"Belch!" she said after she'd swallowed. "Nasty."

"That's why women folk don't drink it," said Steve.

"You owe me a dollar," she said shooting him a dirty look. "What did I miss?"

"Apparently Billy is the captain of this here little outfit," said Charlie.

Billy had a smug look on his face. Kelsey just rolled her eyes.

"We got trouble," said Doc running behind the wall.

Richard looked out of a hole in the wall to see Dolan and some of his posse riding down the street.

"So Dick," said Billy playing with his gun. "Who's next?"

"You," he said looking at Billy.

* * *

"How are you feeling, pequena?" asked Chavez.

"Sore," said Kelsey. "But I'll live."

"We'll stop here and let them come to us," said Richard stopping his horse. "And you two stay out of the fight!"

Kelsey nodded as she slid off her horse. They led the horses into the brush to hid and let the boys do their thing.

It didn't take long before the men they were waiting on showed up. One of them picked up some of the horse shit on the ground and picked at it saying something about the horses grazing wild. That was when Chavez snuck up behind him and put his blade to the guy's neck. The rest of the group popped out of their hiding places with guns drawn.

"Not that good," said Chavez.

"Buenos Dias, shitheads," said Richard.

Ann chuckled a bit at that.

"You don't understand, Dick," said one of the men. "By killing Henry Hill, y'all started a war."

"By killing Mr. Tunstall, you all started the damn war!" said Richard.

"We're talking fifty, sixty, men against your, what? Six or seven?" said one of the men. "We're with The Ring, Dick!"

Billy said something to the man and Richard shouted at him. "We're taking you to jail. No killing."

"Objection! Your Honor," shouted Billy.

"This isn't going to end well," said Kelsey getting more comfortable.

"Yeah, that's for sure," said Ann. "You plan on sitting still any longer?"

"Not really," said Kelsey. "But I don't fancy getting shot again either."

Ann chuckled at the comment. They got settled and waited for the shit to hit the fan, so to speak.

"These boys are going to the grave in the name of John Tunstall," said Billy.

"I said quiet, Billy! I don't need that kind of talk!" shouted Richard. "Law don't talk like that."

"Yeah, well law don't kill innocent merchants either, do they!" said Steve.

"Shut up, dirt face," said Doc.

Kelsey was having a hard time not laughing at the exchange between the men.

"I say we take these men up to El Capitan Mountain and blow their brains out," said Billy. "What do ya say Steve?!"

Steve chuckled in agreement. Ann rolled her eyes.

"These guys are dumber than a box of rocks!" she said.

"Duh," said Kelsey.

"Hey, Billy! Easy," said McCloskey. "Dick, I don't think we should go by way of South Point."

"Why's that?" asked Richard.

"I think Murphy'll be watching the trail in for ambush," said McCloskey. "I think we should go straight through to Lincoln."

"Hey," said Billy. "I saw that.

"Saw what?" said McCloskey.

"What? What'd you see?" asked Charlie.

"He knows what I just saw," said Billy making is way towards McCloskey.

"What ya talkin' about?" asked McCloskey backing away.

Doc pushed him forward when he got near him.

"Where's the ambush, McCloskey?" asked Billy. "In Lincoln? You're trying to steer us away from Captain cause your men, Murphy's men, are waiting to kill us in Lincoln."

"Billy! What are you talking about!? McCloskey's one of us! He's a regulator!" shouted Richard.

"I wish they would get to shooting already. My butt is going numb from this rock," said Kelsey.

Ann rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! But he used to ride with Murphy!" shouted Billy. "See, that's what I'm talking about!"

"That was a long time ago!" shouted Richard.

"HE'S A SPY!" shouted Billy.

"He's been with us! We made a pact! Right McCloskey?" said Richard.

"Right," he said. "Jesus, Billy. Come on."

McCloskey stuck out his hand. It was a tense moment while Billy stood there and did nothing. Finally Billy holstered his gun and shook his hand.

"Ah, shit. I'm sorry McCloskey," said Billy.

"It's all right," said McCloskey. "We're all upset about John."

"I'm sorry I didn't sniff you out sooner, you goddamn traitor."

Billy pulled his other pistol and shot McCloskey in the head.

"BILLY!" shouted Richard.

Doc grunted as blood sprayed across his face.

"Oh shit!" shouted Steve and Charlie.

"BILLY!" shouted Richard.

Ann had covered her eyes and held them closed tight.

"Billy! What the heck!" shouted Charlie. "Jesus!"

Billy shot McCloskey in the stomach, sending him flying into the river behind Doc.

Murphy's men ran for the horses and tried to leave. Chavez grabbed one of his blades and threw it, hitting one of them in the back, knocking him off his horse. After that an all out gun fight started. Ann and Kelsey dove into the dirt to avoid getting hit by a stray bullet.

"Hold your Goddamn fire!" shouted Richard.

"Get that son of a bitch!" shouted Doc.

Steve pulled it rifle up and shot him. The body landed in the brush a few feet from Kelsey's head. Chavez walked over and pulled his knife from the body and wiped the blood off on the man's jacket. Billy had a smirk on his face.

"Court adjourned," he said with a chuckle.

Ann and Kelsey stood up and dusted themselves off as they walked around to join the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted Ann as she walked over to Billy. "Have you lost your God damned mind!?"

Billy just stood there stunned.

"Are you incapable of foolowing simple order or are you just too stupid!?" Ann continued to shout.

"ANN!" shouted Kelsey. "Stop. Let them handle it."

Ann grunted in anger but turned to join her friend next to their horses.

"Moron!" shouted Dick. "You got the law on your side!"

"Richard, he was right! McCloskey was actin' strange," said Doc.

"Well that means we just killed three more Murphy men, right?" said Dick.

"Right," said Doc.

"Oh, Christ Jesus," said Charlie freaking out on his horse. "Brady's gonna hang us for sure now!"

"Quite!" shouted Dick. "Would you close that farggin' lip for a god damn second and let me think."

"We better skin outta here," said Doc.

"Okay. Everybody, skin up the river," said Dick. "Now!"

The girls mounted their horses and took off after Charlie and Steve up the river leaving the others to follow behind.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Ann as they raced down river.

"As much as Billy needs to be ripped into," said Kelsey. "We can't change history. Things have got to happen the way they are supposed to happen."

"I still think he needs to be taught a lesson," said Ann.

_You and I both,_ thought Kelsey as the rest of the group caught up to them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! IFnally got my DVD working right. I'm almost done with the story so the last few chapters should go up soon. Review and let me know what you think. The rating is subject to change in the following chapters...**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Advices from Lincoln say that a young lad of lightening rigidity and iron nerve and marvelous skill apparently single handedly took down Morton and Baker of the Murphy-Dolan faction, including a miraculous shot at fifty yards_," read Doc. "There's a picture here. It says "_Billy the Kid_", but it aint Billy."

Richard stood up from the fire where he was cooking food in the skillet and took the paper from Doc.

"Let me see that," he said.

It was his own picture accompanying the story about Billy.

"Well, that's me," said Dick. "This is bullshit. Papers can't get nothin' right," he said walking away from the group.

"_Advices from sources say a kid, a left hander, is tall, handsome and unequal in the elements that appeal to the holier emotions,_" read Doc. "Jesus Christ this country needs a hero. _"However Murphy, of Lincoln, has hired none other than John Kinney and his bunch to help hunt down Billy the Kid and the gang._"

"Oh, great. John Kinney," said Charlie.

"Well who's Kinney?" asked Billy.

"Says here he's an ex-soldier who suffered injury and is now a bounty hunter," read Doc.

"Well, what's that mean?" asked Steve.

"It means he can whoop some ass," said Charlie.

Kelsey shook her head as she tended to the food over the fire. Ann was off by herself trying not to lay into Billy again about his actions. Kelsey looked up from the fire to see Chavez off in the distance picking things from nearby shrubs and off the ground. She shook her head knowing what was going to come next.

"Hey, Doc," said Dick from his spot in the forestry. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah," he said folding up the paper and handing it to Charlie.

"Well, we can't go north 'cause Murphy's got men coming out of Fort Sumner," said Dick. "We can't go south because he's got Brady comin' in."

"Yeah," said Doc.

"East is no good 'cause we got John Kinney comin' up now," said Dick.

"We could go west," said Dick. "But there is that reservation."

"Yeah, and they are havin' a good year with scalps," said Doc. "No thanks, Richard."

"I don't know what to do," said Dick. "What the hell's he doing?" asked Dick as Chavez walked by.

* * *

Night finally fell and the group gathered around the fire to eat. It was a quiet affair. Chavez didn't eat much and sat off by himself during the meal. Once everyone was down they set the dirty dishes off to the side. That was when Chavez returned to the fire. Now his face was painted white a black. He resembled a skeleton.

"We have come to a place where we are lost, no?" he said. "When an Indian is lost he must reach into the Spirit World to find the way. On the Spirit Road he will be shown a sign. This is the way to the Spirit Road."

"Is he for real?" asked Ann.

"Shut up. And yes," said Kelsey.

"We're lost right now, but I will find us the way," he said taking a drink from the bowl.

"Oh, Christ, Chavez," said Steve. "That's all we need is some more of your red-ass Navey-ho mamba-jahamba. We're running out of time here, Chavez."

"Shut it, Steve," said Kelsey.

"What are you getting in a twist for?" he asked.

"I'm half Navajo as well, you dipshit," said Kelsey.

"Great. Another one," grunted Steve.

Kelsey started to lean over to hit him when Ann pulled her back into her spot next to the fire. Chavez took a sip of the liquid in the bowl. He passed it off to Billy who did the same thing.

"Is that any good?" asked Charlie as Billy coughed. "Chavez, what-what is that?"

"Peyote," said Chavez.

Slowly the bowl made its way around the fire until it got to Ann.

"I'm not drinking that," she said sniffing it.

"Do it," said Kelsey. "Now!"

Ann grunted as she sipped the drink. She had to keep from gagging at the taste of it. She passed it on to Kelsey who finished off the little bit of liquid. She had never had Peyote before and she wasn't sure she would want to after the night was over. The only one not to drink it was Richard. He just watched the rest of the group.

As the group sat around the fire the peyote started to kick in. A few of them started to stare at their hands like it was something new. Slowly they stood and went off on their own. Ann started giggling for no reason. Dick just rolled his eyes at everyone's actions. Kelsey stood up and walked away from the fire.

* * *

Ann and Richard were the only ones left sitting next to the fire. She still had a smile on her face but her giggles had died down. She turned to Richard and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so stern all the time," she said, furrowing in eyebrows.

"Someone has to keep them in line," he said poking the fire.

"Not Billy," she said. "He thinks he's better than everyone else. He needs to have a good beatin' to knock some sense into him. You're cute…"

"Yeah…wait, what?" said Richard catching the last bit of her sentence.

"You're cute. I like you…I think you're pretty," she said taking his hat and putting it on her head.

Richard leaned over to take his hat back when Ann launched herself at him. She knocked them both over so that he was lying on the ground. He stared up at her, shocked at her forwardness.

"How long has it been?" she asked with a drunken smile on her face.

"Ex-excuse me?" he said.

"How long since you've had a woman?" she asked again.

She didn't wait for a response before she kissed him. It had indeed been a long time since Richard, or most of the men, had been with a woman. And even though he was the only one left with his senses, he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. He rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Ann and returned the kiss, tossing his hat to the side.

* * *

Kelsey wandered around the camp. She could hear Doc talking to himself about butterflies and flowers and how they relate to his relationship with Lin. Steve was starting to freak out bit. Slowly, as she rounded a boulder she saw Chavez standing on the top of a cliff. She stopped and stared. The sun was starting to rise at this point.

"Kelsey," Chavez said as he came down from the cliff.

Kelsey stared at him, but didn't say anything. She was starting to feel a tingling sensation make its way through her body. He was staring at her. He had a contemplative look on his face, as well. Before either one of them said something Kelsey launched herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. Chavez countered and rolled them so that he was lying on top of her. They were shielded from the rest of the group by a grouping of shrubbery.

Neither one of them said a thing as Kelsey started pulling at his shirt. Chavez did the same, sending buttons flying in different directions. Kelsey moaned as he leaned forward and kissed and sucked on her collarbone. She started pulling at the lacing on his pants as he continued his assault on her neck.

Chavez moaned when Kelsey brushed across his stiff member. She smiled and lifted her hips into his. Whatever coherent thought he had went out the window at that point. He leaned back long enough to undo the lacing of her own pants and pull them down to her ankles. They were way past niceties and comforts. He freed himself from his pants and thrust into Kelsey. Kelsey moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders, leaning half-moon indents.

* * *

"Regulators! Saddle up!" shouted Richard. "Godless heathens."

Chavez and Kelsey had redressed by this point. Chavez jumped up onto the back of his horse, screaming a battle cry, as Kelsey made her way over to her own. Billy climbed onto his horse backwards and grabbed the tail thinking they were the reigns.

As started on their journey again Charlie started singing. Ann had started giggling again and was having trouble stopping. Kelsey had a smile glued to her face as she followed Chavez's horse.

Soon they came upon and Indian settlement. They were giving them all strange looks. Billy was greeting them as his horse went by them.

"Hey Chavez, how come they aint killing us?" asked Charlie.

"We're in the Spirit World, asshole," said Steve. "They can't see us!"

* * *

By the time they stopped to water the horses everyone had come down from their high. Ann had stopped giggling and seemed to be staring at Richard and blushing when he would turn to look at her. It seemed like he was avoiding her as well. Steve took a swing of his whiskey before he corked it. He turned to look out at the river and saw a man approaching them.

"Lord forgive us for our wrong doings, for our misguiding's by heathen religions. Thank you for keeping us alive," prayed Richard.

When he paused Billy assumed he was done and reached for the food. That was when Richard started up again.

"Please help guide us in doing the right thing. Our Father, who art in Heaven. Hallowed be thy name…"

"Please, Dick, it's getting' cold!" said Billy.

Both men drew their guns on each other.

"I coulda killed ya, Dick," said Billy. "I coulda killed ya."

Kelsey rolled her eyes at the confrontation. She smiled when she felt Chavez toe her boots with his own. She could've swore she saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"But I don't want to kill you. I want to eat," said Billy.

"When we finish this meal, you little rodent, we're going to go out in the yard and see who has the right to run this group of regulators," said Richard.

"Richard, would be so kind as to pass the gravy, please," said Doc trying to break the tension and change the subject.

"Mighty well held man headed this way," said Steve running into the building.

"Just one?" asked Richard.

"Uh-huh," said Steve.

"Good Lord, it's "Buckshot" Roberts," said Charlie from the window.

"We got a warrant for him," said Richard, still eyeing Billy with his gun drawn.

"You think he's comin' to surrender?" asked Doc drinking his coffee.

"Don't look that way," said Charlie.

"He any good?" asked Billy as Chavez took a bight of chicken off his knife.

Kelsey smiled at his non-chalant attitude at the whole situation.

"He's killed more people than small pox," said Charlie.

"Well, hell, introduce us," said Billy putting his gun away.

"Stay inside the damn building," said Richard looking at Ann, first, then to Kelsey who was still eating.

"But…" said Kelsey around a mouthful of food.

"Stay put," said Chavez standing up to follow them out.

Kelsey grumbled as they left the building. She and Ann walked over to the window to watch what was happening.

The men made their way out into the yard as Roberts pulled his rifle out of its saddle holster.

"Got a warrant for you, old man," said Dick.

"I aint got no business with that war no more," he said holding a rifle in one hand and a shotgun in the other. I'm on my own. I'm here to get that $150 Sheriff Brady is puttin' down for The Kid. The rest of you little shits is only worth $110, but I'll take it," he said eying the group.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Ann.

"I can't read lips," said Kelsey. "And I don't rightly remember what they say…"

"But?" said Ann.

"But what?" said Kelsey not looking at her friend.

"There is a but to that sentence, you just didn't say it," said Ann.

"_But_ I remember what happens," said Kelsey.

"And?" asked Ann.

"Just eat your food," said Kelsey avoiding the question.

* * *

"What a sweet disposition," said Doc.

Roberts dropped the rifle to the ground and cocked the shotgun. "Let's Dance!"

The group scattered behind various object that were in the yard as they started exchanging fire. Chavez was shot in arm before he could find cover.

"Chavez!" shouted Dick from behind a stack of logs.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Kelsey as she grabbed her gun.

Before she could get to the door the owner slammed it closed and stood in front of it.

"That Indian told me to keep you in here," he said with a shaky voice.

"I will shoot you," she said.

"I'm more afraid of what he'll do to me then you, ma'am," said the man.

"Goddamn it!" she shouted slamming her gun on the table.

* * *

As the fight continued Roberts went into the outhouse.

"Chavez?" shouted Doc.

"What?" he replied.

"He's going into the shitter," said Richard. "Billy, go in there and cut that son of a bitch in half."

Billy just stared at Richard.

"I'm daring ya, Billy," said Dick.

Billy smirked at him and pulled his pistols out as he stepped from behind the logs. As he did Roberts kicked the door open and started shooting at them again.

"Screw that!" said Billy ducking behind the logs.

Roberts opened fire on them again as the door swung open. The boys returned fire as the door swung closed. After a moment the shooting stopped and they heard grunting from inside the outhouse.

"Cover me," said Richard as he stood up.

As he neared the outhouse Roberts stuck his gun through a hole in the door and shot him three times. Steve shouted as he opened fire on the outhouse. The rest of the regulators followed suit. Ann was screaming as she ran for the door. The poor owner didn't stand a chance. Ann knocked him out of the way, as if he didn't weigh a thing, and jerked the door open. As she stepped outside the Regulators were climbing on their horses. Kelsey helped Doc get Chavez onto a horse before she climbed up with him. Doc pulled and over to his horse forcing her to climb up. He slowly made his way up behind her before they took off out of the town.

* * *

They were a good distance away from the town and Ann still hadn't stopped crying. They were slowly making their way across an open desert brush. They rode down into a hollow before they dismounted. Once Chavez was off the horse Kelsey jumped down and started to tend to his wound.

"Where to Doc?" asked Billy.

"The road into Patricia looks safe," he said. "I've got to write Dick's mother in Vermont. Get some clean wraps for this," he said raising his bloodied hang.

"Well, whatever you do, don't go near Lincoln," said Billy.

"See ya," said Doc as he turned his horse and rode off.

"Whatcha doin' there, Billy?" asked Steve as he shoved a large was of chewing tobacco in his mouth.

"Well, with the side filed down, I get an eighth of a second drop on our good Sheriff Brady," said Billy.

"Billy, we can't touch the Sheriff, Dick said so. You know that," said Charlie. "Besides, we can't keep this up."

"Yeah, well, Dick aint around anymore, is he, Charlie?" said Billy.

"You heartless bastard!" shouted Ann, lunging for Billy.

Billy fell backwards off his bedroll. Ann was clawing and smacking at him. It too both Kelsey and Charlie to pull her off of him.

"Calm down!" shouted Kelsey. "We're all upset about Richard," she said giving Billy a dirty look. "But you have to keep your head about you. Understand?"

Ann grunted her agreement as she sat back down next to her bedroll.

"Right now Sheriff Brady is in desperate need of being removed from office," said Billy dusting himself off.

"We're not going after Brady," said Chavez. "No Murphy men, no more. I told you I would find a way and the way is west."

"West, huh?" said Billy. "Well west is that way, and the bastards we gotta kill are that way," he said pointing in a different direction.

"The only bastards that are going to get killed are us, Chivato. Let it go," said Chavez.

"Let it go!? Murphy's taking inventory in Tunstall's store right now and you're saying it means nothing to you?!" said Billy.

Chavez slowly turned to face him. He was standing up on a ridge above the group. "It means nothing to me? Murphy and his politicians have taken more blood from me than they ever will from you."

"Yeah, how you figure?" said Billy with a cocky attitude.

"The Red Sand Creek Reservation," said Chavez.

"What's he talkin' about?" asked Billy.

"I dunno…" said Steve.

"207 people butchered in the snow with their stomachs emptied. My mother's people," said Chavez. "You see, Murphy and company was under government contract to supply us with beef. And two winters ago he sent only rotten meat. No corn, no flour. Only rancid beef crawling with worms. So I went out with a band in the night to a trader's camp to try and get food. Oh, yeah, they welcomed us in and then they opened fire on us. Only I got away, only me. But when I got back to the Red Sands, I found out that the army had already heard about out _big Indian uprising_ and they beat us back."

Kelsey has sank down next to the fire while he was talking. She wiped a tear away from her face as he continued talking.

"My mother was cut by a saber from her privates to her neck! My sisters were just babies and they had their heads bashed in with boot heels SO THAT THE ARMY COULD SAVE BULLETS! EVERYBODY ON MY RESERVATION WAS BUTCHERED, AND IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME!? Oh yeah, yeah, I went to Lincoln to take Murphy's head, and that's when John Tunstall found me. And he took me in, and he taught me a better way to bury Murphy."

"Murphy buried him the old Irish way, Chavez," said Steve.

"That's right, Steve," said Billy. "And he starved out your family, Chavez. And now he's doing to every small farmer in the territory."

"Uh-huh," agreed Steve.

"But you want to run, go ahead. Just go right on ahead. Bye," said Billy. "Got no loyalty, Navajo."

"Navajo," said Steve.

"No. We had our ceremony back on the ridge, chivato. Now, I don't know what your vision told you, but my vision told me that we're headed for blood. Blood like a river. I'm the last of my clan, the last of my people. If I die, then I'm not afraid of dying," said Chavez. "Now, I have to go west to make my people live again."

Chavez turned walked over to his horse. When he reached it stopped and turned.

"Charlie, are you comin' with me?" he asked.

Charlie stood up from the fire and looked between Billy and Steve.

"You're not saying much, Steve," said Charlie.

"That's because he doesn't have much to say," said Billy. "You see, Steve understands the meaning of the word "pals". Don't you, Steve," said Billy. "You got three or four good pals, why then you got yourself a tribe. There aint nothing stronger than that. We're your family now, Chavez. You walk away from us, you break our sacred hope. We got to stick together fellows, that's the only way I see it."

Chavez mounted his horse and turned it west. Kelsey watched him as he disappears over the ridge.

"What are you thinking?" asked Ann.

Kelsey didn't say anything. She dusted off her pants and walked over to her horse. She mouthed it and turned it west as well.

"If you leave us now, Kelsey, there won't be anyone to protect you. You will be on your own!" shouted Billy.

Kelsey glared at him as she kicked her horse.

"WAIT!" shouted Ann, jumping to her feet. "How am I supposed to get home without you?"

"You'll figure it out," said Kelsey as she took off to catch up with Chavez.

* * *

"Chavez, hold up," said Kelsey as she caught up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked slowing his horse but not stopping.

"Look, I hate Billy half as much as you do," she said grabbing the reigns and pulling the horse to make him stop. "But they are your friends. John wouldn't want you abandoning them when they need you most. Billy is as dumb as dirt. He's going to get them killed!"

"You think I don't know that!?" he shouted.

"Don't yell at me," she said. "I tried to come out here and be helpful. Make you see things right. I'm going back for Ann, I'm not going to let him get her killed. She's my friend. And if I die trying, the so be it."

Kelsey turned her horse around and made for Lincoln. She knew that's exactly where Billy was going to be.

* * *

Kelsey was walking out of a small hotel when she heard gunfire. She turned to see Billy standing in the middle of the street. She saw Steve and Charlie run out from behind a fence. She heard yelling and saw Chavez come riding around the corner. He threw one of his knives, hitting the man in the neck. Kelsey made a dive behind the wall to see Ann just sitting there with her head in her lap, clutching her knees.

"Having fun yet?" asked Kelsey loading her gun.

"Not in the slightest," said Ann.

* * *

"Come on! Saddle up!" shouted Billy as he mounted his horse.

Kelsey smiled as she rode up next to Chavez, but he wouldn't look at her. They made their way to Alex's house.

"This is for you, Alex," said Billy handing over a picture of himself.

"You weren't supposed to touch Brady!" said Alex.

"Sheriff Brady sent the men who killed John," defended Billy. "It was a good move for us, Alex.

"Oh, was it Billy?"

"Yes it was!"

"Have you seen _The Independent_? The Governor has revoked your deputization powers! You're now wanted by the legitament law as well as those outside the law," said Alex. "You're not only being hunted by John Kinney and Murphy's men, you're being hunted by troops. Fort Stanton, Billy, the U.S. Army. The governor has but a $200 bounty on your head!" said Alex starting to pace. "You were supposed to serve 11 warrants and expose The Ring. Instead you went out on a war path , on a rampage. Now Richard's dead and we're living up here like fugitives. What the hell you think you're doing out there?!"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to get some attention," said Billy. "Maybe I'm trying to get President Hayes to look this way. He'll let Murphy and his bankers get away with anything and I can't allow that." Said Billy. "The more bastards I dust, the more stories they write. More troops they send after us the more President Hayes will raise an eyebrow and come down to see for himself what's going on here. And they'll find out who's really doin' the killin'."

"Alex, what are you gonna do?" asked Charlie.

"I'm going to try to reach the President myself, legally," said Alex. "Won't be easy to get past the governor."

"Yeah, I got plans for the governor," said Billy.

"Alex, what if you can't get in touch with Hayes?" asked Doc.

"I'll go back to Lincoln and reopen John's store. Try to deal with that. That's what John would want," said Alex.

"Well, we'll escort ya," said Billy.

"You'd be a death sentence to anyone now, Billy. I don't want your help," said Alex.

"Alex, you didn't see what they did to John," said Billy. "We did."

Billy tried to hand the picture off to Alex again.

"Christ Billy," said Alex looking away from them. "What about them girls?! Huh? You willing to get them killed, too?"

"They chose to come along. They knew what they were gettin' into. I aint responsible for them!" said Billy.

"You're right," said Alex. "Hell, you're not even responsible for the men that ride with you, either. Are you?"

Billy didn't answer. Alex shook his head again.

"They stay here," he said. "If you take off to continue doing this, then I want them to stay here. They are less likely to get killed if they are here with us."

"Wait just a minute," said Kelsey standing up. "Billy was right. We did choose to ride with them. We knew damn well what we were getting into when we did so. So you can't just say what we can't just say what we can and can't do."

'He's right," said Billy. "And I aint gonna have no more women-folk ride with me."

Kelsey pulled out her gun and pointed it at Billy. "What about me or my personality constitutes me as _women-folk_? I shoot just as well as you _men-folk_ do and I red better than half of you. So you won't tell me what I can and can't do. Understood?"

"Put your gun away," said Alex.

Billy turned and handed the picture to Susan, Alex's wife.

"Thank you, Billy," she said. "Billy, please go to Old Mexico. Please?"

Billy put his hat on and turned away from her. He looked down at the badge pinned to his chest. He pulled it off and tossed it in the dirt at Alex's feet.

"Gentlemen, let's ride," he said walking off to his horse.

Steve stood up and tossed a tin cup to the ground. He pulled off his badge and tossed it at Alex's feet as well. Charlie and Chavez did the same. Doc stood up from the seat and walked up to Alex.

"Alex…" he said.

"What the hell happened, Doc?" asked Alex.

"There's a whirlwind out there," said Doc. "When you're in it, you can't get out. I'm sorry," he said looking at the badge in his hands. "I was wondering if you remember that China Doll. You know, the one that danced the Fandango? I was sorta thinkin that since you're a lawyer and all, that maybe there was a legal way…"

"I don't even have enough ground to stand on anymore, Doc," said Alex. "I mean…"

"Okay…okay…" he said fingering the badge in his hands. "Thanks," he said handing the badge to Alex. "Take care of yourself, Alex."

Doc walked off and mounted his horse. Ann and Kelsey stood up. Kelsey smiled at Alex and Susan before she walked off to mount her horse. When she turned around Ann was still standing by the house.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here," said Ann. "I think Alex is right. It is safer for us here than off riding with Billy."

Kelsey nodded her head as she kicked her horse. She took off out of the fence and caught up the rest of the group. Ann sighed as she followed Susan into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dirty Steve told me, Billy," said Charlie. "Told me what they were writing in the papers."

"Steven told him about the party Sheriff Peppin is plannin' for us," said Doc.

"Party? Oh, you mean the hangin'," said Billy with a smile.

Kelsey and Doc both rolled their eyes and Chavez looked as if he wanted to smack Billy.

"Goddamn it Billy!" shouted Charlie. "You ever seen a man hang? His face turns flat purple and his eyes come up on him."

"Yeah, I seen Red Smitty hang," said Billy. "Seen his head come clean off," said Billy laughing. "It was a hell of a sight."

"Billy," said Doc. "I don't think Charlie wants to hear about Red Smitty. I think what he's like to hear is that we're not going to hang."

"You mess your trousers, they say," said Charlie. "Gals watching and everything," he said motioning to Kelsey.

"Leave me outta this," she said.

"Well, if we get caught Charlie," said Billy. "We're gonna hang."

"We gotta do something before they catch us," said Charlie. "Y'all gotta let me do somethin'."

"Okay, Charlie," said Billy nodding his head.

They all mounted their horses and took off.

* * *

After a few hours of riding they came to a small town. Charlie led them through the town to a small building.

"Damn, Charlie, this is your last wish?" said Steve. "Get your little carrot wet? You coulda done that back in Juarez."

"Something called a special woman, Dirt face," said Doc dismounting. "Someday you'll understand that."

"All right gentlemen, square up and shell out for Bowdre," chuckled Billy. "We'll be at the den. Just yell if you need any help."

The group left Charlie and headed into the local bar. They made their way to the back of the place and sat down before ordering a round of drinks. While they were in there Doc and Steve started up a game of cards. A woman walked over to Chavez and started to sit down next to him. Kelsey glared at her and she walked away.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Billy.

"None of your damn business," said Kelsey tossing back a shot before walking to the bar for another one.

One her way back the group looked up at the bar. There was a man standing there talking about how he was going to capture Billy the Kid. Kelsey rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Chavez. But Chavez was busy looking for the woman she'd scared off. She scoffed and downed her drink before she left the building all together.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Steve.

Doc just shook his head as he watched Billy.

* * *

Kelsey walked through the town and looked at all the women. They were pretty in their own right. She looked down at her outfit. Chavez really hadn't given her second look since she'd donned the outfit, with the exception of the romp during the Peyote high. She sighed as she stopped one of the women.

"Excuse me, miss," she said.

The woman stared at her in confusion. She sighed again. She was going to have to speak Spanish, or at least try.

"Um, _ where can I find a dress?_" asked Kelsey in her broken Spanish.

The woman smiled and patted her hand before dragging her towards one of the small houses.

* * *

"Where is Kelsey!?" shouted Doc as they mounted their horses.

"The hell if I know! Let's get outa here!" shouted Billy kicking his horse.

Chavez looked around as he mounted his horse. He was fixing to follow the group out when he saw Kelsey walking out of a woman's home. She was in a dress. He whistled to get her attention.

"WE GOTTA SKIN OUT! JOHN KINNEY IS ON HIS WAY!" shouted Chavez.

He watched her say something to old woman before she hiked up her skirts and ran for her horse. She pulled herself up onto the horse with ease before she kicked it and took off after the group.

As they raced across the desert terrain John Kinney and his gang chased after them.

"Where are we headed!?" shouted Kelsey as she caught up to Chavez.

"I don't know!" he shouted following the group.

They ran down a hill and into thorny weeds. The horses protested but the urged them through the tall grass with vigor. As they rode through the grass it ripped and tore at Kelsey's dress. She cursed the whole way through, urging her horse to run faster.

* * *

They finally lost Kinney and his crew and took refuge next to a hot spring. Everyone dismounted and took care of their horses. While Kelsey was tending to her horse Billy started to read from a book he'd picked up in the town. Doc disrobed and sank into the hot spring while Chavez pulled thorns from Charlie's ass.

"I know, I know. It breaks my heart," said Chavez as he poured whiskey on to the wound before taking a sip from the bottle.

Once he was done with Charlie he corked the bottle and walked over to Kelsey. She was shaking out her dress and cursing up a storm.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"I can very well ride around naked, now can I," she said glaring at him.

Chavez chuckled. "That's not how I meant it. I was just trying to figure out why you would go back to wearing a dress when we're gonna be doing the riding that we're doing."

Kelsey sighed as she unrolled her saddle bag. She'd packed her pants and shirt away after the lady had brought her the dress. "If you have to ask, then there is no point in me telling you why," she said disappearing behind her horse to change clothes.

Chavez frowned and followed her behind the horse. She quickly pulled the shirt closed around her chest. She was still wearing the tattered skirt.

"Why'd ya do it?" he asked again.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Cause I was being stupid, that's why," she said buttoning the shirt.

She reached for the pants but Chavez pulled them out of her reach.

"I need those," she said. "I can't wear this anymore. It's completely tattered."

"I can see that," he said. "But I want to know why you changed."

Kelsey sighed in defeat. "I wanted you to notice me."

"I do notice you," he said. "It's not like I've ignored you."

"That's not what I mean," she said grabbing for the pants.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked pulling them just out of her reach again.

"You haven't given me second look since we were on the ridge," she said. "And when we were back at the bar you only had eyes for the whore who was serving drinks."

This time when Kelsey made a grab for her pants she was successful. She slid them on under her skirt and fastened them before she pulled the skirt away and tossed it to the side.

"You did it for attention?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't laugh at me," she said glaring at him.

Kelsey pushed past him and back around to where the group was. Billy was still reading from the book when Steve popped up out of the hot spring with a wad of tobacco in his mouth.

"Billy, I was thinking about our course," said Doc messing with the bandages on his hand. "And it looks like we've done a big circle, twice."

"Yeah, and?" said Billy still looking at the book.

"Well, it also looks like we're going back into Lincoln. I know we can't be going back into Lincoln," said Doc.

"We are," said Billy.

"That aint a good idea, Billy" said Steve.

"Christ in heaven Billy, what are you thinkin'?" said Doc.

"Billy, we're lucky to be alive," said Charlie. "Going' back to Lincoln, well, that's crazy."

"Lincoln's where we'll find the rest of the men who killed John," said Billy.

"It's 100 against 5!" said Doc.

"Six," said Kelsey. She was sitting next to the fire trying to cook up some sort of meal before they took off again.

"It's a hundred against five," mocked Billy.

"Six," said Kelsey again, but they weren't paying attention to her.

"We take Murphy and The Ring falls," said Billy. "We take him and we win this war. Then it will be over."

"We can't even get to him, Billy," said Steve.

"It's not just a hundred men. There's bounty hunters too, everywhere we go," said Chavez. "But not west."

"Oh, Christ, here we go again," said Billy rolling his eyes.

"No! I followed you! I chose your way chivato, but I don't trust it anymore. Now California is where we have to go," said Chavez.

"Dang it to money! I believe in that Spirit World stuff, Chavez. Let's go," said Charlie. "Yeah, California sounds about right to me."

"You're all scared," said Billy.

Steve sat up straighter in the water taking a slight offense to the accusation. Charlie took a sip of the whiskey and nodded his head.

"And you're gonna fail the test," said Billy.

"What test?" asked Doc.

"You have to test yourself everyday gentlemen," said Billy. "Once you stop testing yourself you get slow. And when that happens they kill ya. You guys don't feel that? Whoo! Like when John Kinney's riddin' up on our ass and the balls are flyin' and the blood goes right to your head? Whoa!" said Billy firing a shot from him gun, startling Charlie. "Ha ha! Whoo! It's quite a sensation."

"Yeah, I bet it is," said Doc. "And I'm sure in your mind you hear a trumpet sound and angels singing a farggin' hymn. I shit my goddamn britches, okay! We've taken enough goddamn Murphy scalps. We cannot win this war! Not the five of us! Do you understand?" said Doc. "Billy, you want to get the presidents attention, go ahead. You want to keep on testing yourself, fine. Let me tell you something. Tonight I'm ridding to the border and I'm going to get myself a hot meal and a good night's sleep and come morning I'm a Mexican."

"Yeah, Billy. Yeah, me too," said Charlie.

"Mexico, huh?" said Billy.

"Yeah," said Charlie and Doc.

"I see," said Billy. "Y'all are testing yourselves and you don't even know it. Trying to make it to Old Mexico, that's a hoot," chuckled Billy.

"What do ya mean?" asked Doc.

"They'll be covering every possible which way in from Texas to Arizona," said Billy. "John Kinney knows everyone down along the border. There's a good days ride through those thorns we love so much. Which makes a good hiding place for scalp hunters and renegade Indians. The chances of making Old Mexico, well hell, that's the test of all tests if you ask me. I'm in," he said with a smirk.

"And now that you're done being a jackass, why don't you shut your trap long enough to eat something," said Kelsey as she pulled the skillet off the fire.

They boys gathered around the fire and dished out some of the food and ate in silence. Kelsey looked up at one point to see Chavez staring at her. She glared at him before returning her attention back to her food. When they were done eating they packed up their horses and started for the border.

* * *

As they came to a border town a woman started yelling. The town's people came out cheering and shouting "El Chivato" as Billy rode into town. Kelsey rolled her eyes at the spectacle. The dismounted in front of the hotel in the town and Billy disappeared into the bath house, telling Doc he wanted him to transcribe a letter for him. Doc nodded and followed him into the bath house with a pencil and pad of paper.

"Senorita?" said the woman.

"Oh, yes?" said Kelsey looking to the woman.

"New clothes? Yes?" said the woman.

"Uh, por favor," said Kelsey.

The woman smiled and led her into one of the buildings while the men disappeared.

* * *

Kelsey came out of the building an hour later completely bathed and in a new dress. She had her hair pulled back off her face. As she came out there where some children running about. A girl ran after a couple boys crying. The boys had her dolly. Kelsey frowned at the action. When the boys ran by her again she yanked the doll from his grasp and glared at him. He gasped and ran off in a different direction. She handed the doll to the girl, who smiled in return.

Gracias, Senorita!" she shouted as she ran off.

Kelsey smiled as she walked across the main square of the town. As she neared the center of town she saw Steve running across the way to the bath house.

"What's going on?" she asked Chavez.

"Charlie's getting' married," he said.

"What!?" said Kelsey looking at him.

* * *

That night after the wedding the whole town threw a party for Charlie and Manuela. Kelsey couldn't help but be in a good mood as she watched Charlie and his bride dance around.

"It's good to see you smiling again," said Chavez sitting down next to Kelsey.

"Go away," she said frowning.

"No," he said. "I want to talk to you," he said placing a hand on her thigh. "You can avoid me."

"Like hell," she said looking at him, brushing his hand from her leg. "I might not be able to avoid you, but I sure as hell don't have to talk to you."

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" he asked.

"You laughed at me," she said. "I don't take kindly to being laughed at."

"What are you talking about?" said Chavez.

"When I was chanign' out of my ruined dress," she said. "You laughed at the reasons why I bought it."

Chavez shook his head. "I wasn't laughin' at you."

"Sure as shit seemed like it," she said.

Chavez grabbed her hand in his. "I was laughing at the fact that you thought you had to wear a dress for me to notice you."

Kelsey started to protest.

"Hush and listen," said Chavez. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since that night on the ridge, Kelsey. No woman has ever had that kind of hold on me. And it scares me," he said gripping her hand tighter. "It scares me because if we get caught we're going to hang and I'm going to lose you."

"I'd hang too," she said.

"No. They don't know you're with us. They'll just assume we've kidnapped you. And if they find us I wasn't you to do just that."

"Act like I've been kidnapped?!" she said. "Are you crazy?!"

"No, but that's what you're gonna do. Understand? For one, do as I ask, please?" he said.

She could see the hurt and pleading in his eyes. She consented and nodded her head at his request.

"Thank you," he said kissing her cheek. "Now, as for you wearing these dresses…"

"What's wrong with my dress?" she said.

"Nothing," he said picking up the bottom of the skirt. "It's just a lot of fabric to get you out of."

"Excuse me!?" she said.

Chavez stood up and pulled her to her feet. Before she had a chance to object he tossed her over his shoulder and made for his room at the hotel. Kelsey started laughing as they neared the building.

"Put me down!" she said smacking his back. "I'll go willingly!" she said.

Chavez chuckled as he set her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her. Kelsey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss. They were startled out of their embrace by a gunshot.

"Regulators!" shouted Billy. "Let's mount up!"

"What the hell is he doin' now?" said Kelsey.

They walked over to their horses and Chavez mounted his. Kelsey walked her horse over to the group.

"Hey Charlie," said Billy. "Maybe you should stay. You can't shoot worth a piss anyhow. Besides, your girls crying and she'd giving me a headache."

"Charlie, you got a wife now," said Doc. "You should stay."

"He's right Charlie," said Kelsey. "You don't want to make her a wife and a widow all in one day."

"You're staying too," said Chavez.

Kelsey turned to protest.

"I'm serious. I don't want you there," he said. "Stay here. Manuela's mother will take care of you."

"In case you've forgotten," she said mounting her horse. "Ann is staying with the McSween's. I aint going to let her die up there."

"Son of a bitch," said Doc. "I completely forgot about that."

"So there," she said turning her horse towards them. Charlie kissed Manuela and passed her off to her mother. She turned and started crying on her shoulder. Kelsey rolled her eyes as he mounted his horse.

"You're going to regret this, ya know," she said.

Charlie nodded and followed Billy out of town.

"Aint easy havin' pals," said Charlie looking at Billy.

They took off out of the city and headed to Lincoln.

* * *

They were kicking up dust as they headed for the McSween's house. Kelsey was right behind Billy as they reached the back of the house. Everyone dismounted and grabbed their guns and ran inside the house.

"Alex?!" said Doc as he came in the back door.

"ALEX!?' shouted Billy coming in behind him.

"Ann!? Ann?! Where are you?" shouted Kelsey following them in.

"What in the name of…" said Alex from his writing desk.

Susan and Ann were standing at the base of the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Ann.

"Alex, let's go. Word's out," said Billy. "They're gonna come kill ya."

"Damn it Billy. I told you not to come here," said Alex. "I'm not leaving my house."

"Alex, if you stay here they're gonna kill you," said Billy. "And then I'm going to have to go around killin' all the guys that killed you. Now that's a lot of killin'."

"You heard me, Billy," said Alex.

"Alex, maybe we…" started Susan.

Alex turned to her, "You heard me!"

"Well we can't just stay here and hope the good Lord saves us from an all-out…" said Susan.

"Susan, I'm sick. I can't go to Old Mexico," said Alex.

"Don't fret Alex," said Doc closing up the curtains. "Trips postponed. They're comin' round the front."

"OH, shit," said Billy looking out the window. "That's Peppin."

Chavez cracked the front door open and looked.

"Chavez, how is it from the east side?" asked Billy.

"Murphy men," he said cocking his gun.

"Charlie!? How's it over by you?! Can we break?" asked Billy.

Charlie stood staring out the window but didn't answer Billy.

"Hey Charlie!? How is it!?" shouted Billy.

"It...Its…its John Kinney," said Charlie.

"I think the word you got was just a trap to get us all in the same place," said Alex looking out the window behind Billy. "My God. This could be a massacre."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ann. "Just sit here and hope they let us go!?"

"She's got a point, Billy," said Kelsey. "There's no way we can win this. Not with that many men out there," said Kelsey peeking out the window.

"It's John Kinney," said Charlie walking over to Billy.

"Well maybe they just want us," said Billy.

"No. They figure they can end the war right here in one fail swoop," said Alex. "And that's just what they're about to do."

"It's…its John Kinney!" said Charlie again.

"Thank you very much Charlie!" said Doc. "Jesus."

"Oh, God…hangin' for sure now.." said Charlie sliding to the floor.

"BONNY! We got you up there Kid!" shouted Sheriff Peppin. "Take a look at the fire power down here! Y'all come on out, real slow! You up there Bonny!?"

"Let's have some fun, Doc," said Billy. "YEAH, I'M HERE YOU BASTARD!"

The group outside opened fire on the house. Everyone ducked down away from the windows as bullets started flying through the house.

"What the hell are we doing?" Ann asked Kelsey. "We can't die here! We're not from here! I want to go home!"

"Me, too, but I just don't know how to do that," said Kelsey.

Bonny started handing out jobs. Ann followed the McSween's up the stairs. Kelsey followed after her. As they settled into their spots he men outside started setting up camp as well. Alex grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his and Susan's shoulders. Steve was leaned back against the wall snoring. Ann was curled up next to Susan with a blanket of her own. Kelsey was pacing back and forth along the floor while Doc, Billy and Chavez kept a look out. Chavez sighed and set his rifle down. He grabbed a blanket from the open trunk and wrapped it around Kelsey's shoulders.

"Sit down," he said. "And try to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep," she said from her spot on the floor.

Chavez sighed and sat down on the crate behind her. Kelsey wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders and laid her head on his knee. The sleep that had eluded her suddenly and swiftly took over as she inhaled his scent.

* * *

As morning came the group was roused by new sounds outside.

"Chivato," said Chavez nodding towards the window.

Billy stood up and looked out. The US Army was marching into Lincoln.

"They sent in the troops," chuckled Billy.

"Billy, we're good. But this is getting ridiculous," said Doc.

"I like these odds," chuckled Billy.

"There is something wrong with his head," said Kelsey as she stood up.

Chavez smirked as he nodded in agreement.

As they sat watching Murphy rode up to the scene in a carriage with Yen in the back seat. They were discussing why the army was in Lincoln when Yen jumped out of the carriage and ran for the house. Murphy started yelling for her.

"YEN!" shouted Doc as she ran through the fence.

Two soldiers ran after her at Murphy's urging. When they got close to her Doc fired on them making them fall back behind the barrier.

"Cover me," he said heading for the stairs.

As Doc was coming up the stairs the army started firing on the house. Kelsey and Ann ducked down under the blanket to shield them from flying glass.

"Billy…please…I gotta go," said Charlie. "I got a wife. She's a little Mexican gal…please…"

"Charlie! If you don't stand up and start whooping some ass you aint never gonna see her again!" shouted Billy from his crouching spot. "Now, come on Charlie!"

Steve turned to look out the window when he heard voices. "They lit it, boys. They lit the house."

"MR. BONNY! MR. MCSWEEN!" shouted the army Colonel. "This is Colonel Nathan Dudley out of Fort Stanton! Come on out, with your hands high!"

"With your hands high…" chuckled Billy. "Okay. I better reason with him. Hey, Colonel Shithead! You can kiss my ass!" laughed Billy.

"Goddamn it, Billy!" yelled Alex.

"You get President Hayes down here, then we'll come out!" he shouted out the window. "We'll see how they like that one."

The army opened fire on the house again. Kelsey grabbed her gun and started to point it at Billy when Chavez stopped her. She frowned but put the gun away. Charlie started yelling as he loaded his gun.

"Hey, Kinney! You bastard!" he shouted. "I'm gonna shoot your ass! You shitdog! Maniac!"

"Yeah, Charlie!" whispered Billy.

Charlie stooped up and unloaded his rifle on the men on the ground, shouting the whole time.

"Yeah! Charlie! Yeah!" shouted Steve as Charlie picked up the other rifle.

"YEAH CHARLIE!" shouted Billy.

"Yeah!" shouted Charlie and Steve.

"Yeah Charlie!" shouted Billy as he stood up to shoot out the window.

"We're going to die because of his stupidity," said Ann looking at Kelsey.

"That we are," said Kelsey.

"Alex! Get Susan and the girls outta here!" shouted Doc.

Alex grabbed Susan and forced her away from the trunk she was digging in. Once he got her to the door he waved his handkerchief.

"THERE'S A WOMAN COMIN' OUT!" he shouted. "LET MY WIFE COME OUT!"

"Hold your fire, there's a lady comin' out," said Murphy.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" shouted the colonel.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Alex as he pushed her out the door. "Ann! You're next!"

Ann stood up and practically ran out the door and down the stairs behind Susan.

"Kelsey! Come on!" shouted Alex.

Kelsey just stayed put with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kelsey!" shouted Doc.

Alex turned and grabbed her arm and pulled her from the crate she was sitting on. As he neared the door he shoved her out and pulled it to behind her. Kelsey turned and followed Susan and Ann down the stairs and across the yard. She linked arms with Ann as they reached the Colonel shortly after Susan.

Murphy made a lewd comment about Susan. Susan smacked the Colonel and tried to attack him. Kelsey smiled as the officers pulled her off of him.

"You need to keep her under control," said Dudley.

"She's her own woman," said Kelsey as Ann followed them across the street. "And I think she could've hit you harder, but that's just me," she said with a glare as she walked across the street to join her friend.

* * *

"Where's Chavez!?" shouted Steve.

"I don't know!" replied Doc.

"He-he must've skinned out!" said Charlie as he reloaded his gun.

"I knew it! That dirty Mexican gone!" shouted Steve as he started kicking the trunks sitting on the ground. "I knew we should never trust him! We're gonna die and he's, he's out there doin' it with his horse!"

Steve continued on with his rant and kicked out one of the windows. They continued to toss things out of the attic in hopes of saving them.

* * *

Kelsey was standing on the porch of John's store as she watched books and trunks get tossed out the window. A blue trunk came tumbling out the window and landed on the ground. As it settled Steve stepped out the side door and opened fire on the men. Billy suddenly jumped from the trunk and started shooting. Kelsey had a smile on her face as she ducked down behind the rail.

Doc came out behind him with Yen. He fired as he ran across the yard telling her to run. Charlie came out behind him and started unloading his rifle. As Steve stepped out again Chavez came riding up with all their horses.

"Billy!" shouted Chavez.

Billy shouted as a bullet hit him in the shoulder. Charlie turned to see John Kinney smiling. He reloaded his gun as he turned to the bounty hunter.

"JOHN KINNEY, YOU BASTARD! IT'S YOU AND I!" shouted Charlie as he cocked his gun.

Kinney aimed his gun and fired at Charlie. As Charlie fell to the ground he continued shooting, ultimately killing Kinney before he died. Doc was shot in the shoulder as he rode over to pull Yen up onto the horse. Billy was shot a few more times as he climbed up on his horse.

Steve helped Chavez back up on his horse. Kelsey hugged her friend before she ran out into the street and met the horse. He slowed down long enough for her to pull herself up onto the horse before they took off to the edge of town following Doc. Steve was shot four times before he fell to the ground.

"Wait! DUDLEY! Get that son of a bitch!" shouted Murphy running down the street.

"RUN BOY!" shouted Alex as Billy rode out of sight.

* * *

As they reached the city limits of Lincoln Billy turned around and headed back.

"Where is he going?!" shouted Kelsey as they all stopped to watch.

* * *

Billy rounded the corner and stopped his horse. He cocked his gone as he looked down the street at Murphy.

"Reap it Murphy, you son of a bitch!" he shouted aiming his gun. "Reap it!" he said firing.

The bullet hit Murphy in the head, killing him instantly. Billy turned his horse around and headed for the city limits as fast as he could. The group kicked their horses as well and took off after him.

* * *

Chavez and Kelsey had gotten as far as the Juarez village when they stopped for the night. She slid off the horse and stretched her legs while he went to procure a room for them. As she wandered around the town she saw a familiar face come into view. It was Ann. She ran over to her friend with a smile on her face.

"How did you get here?" asked Kelsey.

"I took off after you left," said Ann. "I was maybe two or three miles behind you the whole time. I just couldn't catch up."

Kelsey hugged her friend again as the wind started to kick up around them.

"No!" shouted Kelsey.

"What?" asked Ann looking around.

"I think we're about to go home!" shouted Kelsey trying to breath in the dust storm.

"Finally!" smiled Ann.

"No! Where's Chavez!" said Kelsey looking around frantically.

She ran to the hotel and couldn't find him. The owner was closing up all the windows. She grabbed scrap of paper and penned a quick good bye before the door flew open sending dust and papers everywhere. She handed the paper to the owner before she ran from the building. When she reached Ann the dirt cloud swelled up around them before settling down again. The girls were gone.

* * *

_Advices from Lincoln report that Jose Chavez y Chavez moved to California where he changed his name and took work on a fruit ranch. Josiah "Doc" Scurlock was reported to have left the west for the east, taking with him his celestial bride, her mother and fourteen brothers and sisters. Susan McSween went on to see her husband's and John Tunstall's dreams into fruition by becoming one of the most prominent cattle women of all time. Governor Axtell was forced to resign by President Rutherford B. Hayes. Both the Murphy-Dolan faction and the Santa Fe Ring collapsed. William H. Bonny, also known as Billy the Kid, continued to ride, never leaving New Mexico. He was caught in Fort Sumner by the sheriff Pat Garret and killed. Sources report that he was unarmed and shot in the dark. He was buried with Charlie Bodwre in Fort Sumner. __Advices report that sometime later an unidentified person snuck into the graveyard and chiseled an inscription. The epitaph read only one word: Pals._

* * *

"They're waking up!" shouted someone.

Kelsey furrowed her brows against the sudden onslaught of noise. She coughed as she tried to sit up, but found it difficult.

"Hold on miss," said the voice again.

After a moment she was able to sit up properly and breathe a little better. When she opened her eyes again she was sitting on a sidewalk in the middle of the city. She looked around to take in her surrounding when she realized she was only a block from the dress shop. She grabbed her head as she took in deep breaths.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where is Ann? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," said a familiar voice. It was Evelynn. "It looks like you two laced your dresses too tight and passed out on the side of the road. Good thing I was coming to check to see if you'd been by."

"What? What time is it? What day is it?!" said Kelsey.

"April 15," said Kelsey. "And it's about two in the afternoon. Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine. I just need to go home," said Kelsey standing up.

"I insist that you at least get check out by my associate. You were unconscious for quite some time," said the voice.

Kelsey turned to see who was talking to her. It was an EMT. She sighed and nodded as she was led to the ambulance. Ann was sitting on the bed inside the truck having her vitals checked. She smiled weakly at her friend.

"Do you remember…" started Kelsey. "Or was I going crazy?"

Ann laughed. "I don't know. Tell me how your side is."

Kelsey ran her hand over her side. Even through her dress she could feel a fresh scar where she'd been shot. She smiled as the EMT checked her blood pressure. No one would believe them, but she really didn't care.

"Let's go home!" said Ann jumping from the truck. "I want to watch a movie."

"Yeah, me too," laughed Kelsey as they grabbed a change of clothes before heading home.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed reading this as i did writing it. I dont know if I will do the sequel or not. I still hav eother stories to finish writing. Keep an eye for one, because it may just happen. Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


End file.
